


The King Is Dead {Long Live The King}

by maybetomorrow



Series: He Will Rise [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: About the Rise of Valor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by the brilliant philosophies of Plato, This is part of a long series, the king is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: Mon-El (and everyone else) discover some terrible news -- News that is going to turn Mon-El's entire world upside down.





	1. One

For a moment, it was great.They were happy.And more importantly they were together.After everything that had happened in the last few days, it was nice to have a moment to breathe — to thank their lucky stars that they had each other. 

And thank, they did.Each cast their prayers to Rao, and every god they could think of, baring their gratitude to the universe for aligning just so they wouldn’t lose each other.They spent most of their night in close proximity, unwilling to lose sight of the other for more than a few moments.They cooked dinner, and watched movies.They kissed — a lot, soft at first then desperately — and they were happy.

For one glorious moment they were happy and they let themselves think that they could stay that way.And that was when the phone rang.

“Kara, I’ve got something you need to see,” Winn said when she answered her cell.

“Mon-El and I are on our way,” Kara said, preparing to hang up.

“Kara, I don’t think it’s a good idea Mon-El comes with you.”Winn sounded concerned and insistent.Frightened, perhaps.It wasn’t like him.

“Why not?”she asked.

“Just… trust me.Not yet at least.You should look at this first.”

She didn’t like how cryptic Winn was.Something made her feel like he wasn’t telling her everything, so she disregarded the warning and Mon-El followed her to the DEO.When they walked down the steps, the eyes of every working agent, delirious with exhaustion and concern, turned to the two heroes at the building’s entrance.

“I should have known,” Winn said, shaking his head.“Kara, can I talk to you in private please?”

Kara nodded and walked with Winn to the elevator.She noticed as the agents’ stares remained pressed upon Mon-El, watching him as if he were a ticking time bomb. 

When they were sufficiently out of sight and earshot, Winn spoke up. “I was hoping you’d listen to me this time, but —”

“What is wrong with Mon-El being here?”

“Kara, something really bad happened.Like _really_ bad.On so many levels.And for his sake, I think you need to be the one to tell him.”

“Tell him what exactly?”

“Just, get him to step aside and I’ll show you.”

Kara nodded and followed him back to the control center.J’onn now stood at Mon-El’s side, watching the working agents with a warning glance.Everyone had resumed work on any other tasks, but Mon-El looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Mon-El,” Kara said, “would you mind stepping out for a minute?Please.”

He looked at her strangely, but turned away.J’onn followed him close behind.

“Alright.Mon-El is gone.What’s going on?” Kara asked, arms crossed.

Winn typed at his desk and pulled up a star map.“Okay.Big red dot is the current location of the ship from Daxam.White dotted line is the expected trajectory we made when they started their engines.”

Kara stared at the screen, a realization dawning on her. “They haven’t moved?”

“Not more than the couple of feet through the vacuum from when Mon-El broke the window.Slick move by the way.He’s clever.”

“So, why haven’t they left?” Kara asked.

“I was wondering the same thing, so I decided to do some creeping and look into what exactly is going on inside that ship.I’m still hooked up to the security monitors on the ship’s feed, since they haven’t broken out of my range yet.So I peeked and… And it’s — Kara, it’s bad.”

She froze.“Show me.”

Winn brought up a view of Lar Gand and Rhea, watching Earth from the windows in the throne room.For a moment, it seemed normal.The ship hadn’t left yet, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.They were only talking.And then, in a blink of an eye, Lar Gand had fallen into Rhea, a knife protruding from his back then being drawn back out.Kara’s hand flew to her mouth, barely containing a scream. Her heart rate rose, and in a flash, Mon-El rushed into the room, J’onn following behind in an attempt to stop the Daxamite.

“Kara, what’s wron—”His eyes reached the screen, and suddenly it dawned on him.He saw his father collapse on the screen above him, and he knew.He knew why they hadn’t wanted him to come along.Why Kara had made him leave.Why J’onn was so desperate to stop him.He could feel his blood turning to ice.His breaths became shallow.He froze, unable to look away, horrified.And somehow — terrifyingly — he was both shocked and completely unsurprised.

Everyone in the room was watching Mon-El, unsure of how he would react.And Kara was the most worried of them all.She knew he hadn’t thought his father was a good man, although his mother seemed much worse to her.Even Mon-El had said his father was open to change.He could have become a better man — _Someone like Mon-El_ , Kara thought.

“Rewind the footage,” he said, finally, when the shock settled into something darker.

“Are you sure?” J’onn asked, as Winn hesitated, unsure of what to do. 

“Winn, rewind the footage.”

Kara moved to his side, and reached to touch his arm.He tensed, but didn’t push her away.He watched the clip from the beginning.His mother walking up to the window to stand alongside her husband — looking out at Earth, below them.How they stood apart, tense.He didn’t want to know what they were talking about.Then Rhea and Lar Gand turned to each other.His father rested an arm on her shoulder, then with a look of reassurance, he pulled her into a hug.His mother did not move to reciprocate, and although Mon-El knew what happened next, he could already see the signs.With a swift jab, she plunged her knife into his chest and let him fall to the floor.

Kara subconsciously tightened her grip on his arm.Back on the screen, Rhea bent down to touch Lar Gand, then turned back to the window.

There was an unpleasant silence in the room, as everyone around him seemed to hold their breath, preparing for whatever storm was coming.And he did nothing.There was no sudden outburst of anger or violence.No bitter words.Mon-El jutted his jaw forward and nodded slowly, in confirmation.And then he was still, and non-emotive. 

“What do we do next?” he asked, directing the words generally.His eyes were glazed over and a blazing icy gray.The shine of it was so vivid.And Kara knew he was holding it in.For whom, she wasn’t sure.

“We can’t attack, if that’s what you are asking.We are still in hot water with the President.”J’onn spoke more gruffly that usual, just as disturbed as everyone else was.

“She hasn’t left orbit?”

“It seems not.”

“Winn, can you pull audio?She must be planning something.”

“I only have video feed,” Winn relied. “I already tried.I can try and see maybe if someone can read lips from the feed?But they're obscured most of the time, so we can’t make out much.”Mon-El nodded.

“For now, I think you two should go home.”J’onn interjected.“We will call you in if anything changes or if we need you.” 

Mon-El continued to nod and turned to go back the way they came.Kara rushed in front of him.

“Are you okay?” she asked, stepping in front of Mon-El to prevent him from walking away.She winced.Oh course he wasn’t.Who would be.She had only meant to ask how he was feeling.But he seemed to understand that.

“I’m fine,” he replied.And still, Kara could see a flash of anger across his eyes.Not directed at her.But a general disposition. 

“Mon-El —” Kara objected.

“I should have killed her when I had the chance.I should have killed her the moment she hurt you.”He shut his eyes tight, the image of his father collapsing painted across his vision. 

He couldn’t stop seeing it.Then he imagined everyone else he cared about — his friends, his coworkers, Kara — on the receiving end of that knife.His mother wouldn’t stop until she’d taken everything from him, and still she would pry him away from his world without the slightest thought of what he wanted.She shouldn’t even be here.It was his fault — his stupid beacon — that brought her here.He’d only made it to make sure he wasn’t alone.To try and go back home.But he’d been so wrong.He was better off alone.

“You wouldn’t have.You’re a better man than that,” Kara said stepping forward, tucking her arms around his lower back and resting the side of her face against his chest.

“I know.You’re right.But right now I wish I wasn’t.”He curled his arms around her.

“You can’t blame yourself.Please don’t do that.”

“Even without killing her, I still could have prevented this.”He shut his eyes tightly.

“Stop.Don’t say another word.This isn’t your fault.None of it.”Kara squeezed him harder.He rested his head on top of hers, settling into her embrace.He choked back a lump in his throat, and kept quiet.He wasn’t sure how long they stood there like that, but it was long enough for the agents on duty to return to their regular work.He opened his eyes, to find himself and Kara being given a brief moment of privacy.She took him by the hand and ushered him to the door, ready to go home. 

Kara’s eyes were so full of concern, and they’d already begun to show signs of rising tears.But he couldn’t cry if he wanted to.Everything felt cold.Kara was like fire beneath his grasp.But he couldn’t feel a thing.It was like there was a space between himself and his body, and there was no way to break through it.And as they walked away from the DEO, he felt himself retreat further within, still so unsure of how to move on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Regret was still a burning sensation, raw and fresh — stinging like the hot, red iron pressed against a cow’s hide. He did not want to know what mark it would leave on him. But he could already feel the scarring."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Mon-El found out his mother murdered his father.   
> Now: Days have passed and he is still figuring out how to grieve. Or move on.
> 
> I know this isn't the next chapter of UIFY... but that's coming up next, so don't fret. In the meantime, here's a bit of grief and hurt/comfort (emphasis on the comfort) because these spoilers for the finale have me feeling all kinds of ways.

He’d already grieved the loss of his father twice.The first, when Kara assured him that there was nothing left of his planet.It was a quiet grief.No tears, only frustration and regret.He let it fade to a numbness whenever he thought of home.It was easy not to feel pain when it was all lumped together — the things and people he cared for mixed with everything he did not.Compartmentalizing it didn’t feel like the right way to move on.Then, suddenly, his father was alive and well, and even eager to have him back.It was like his father had drastically changed from the man he had been before Mon-El’s escape.

He had prepared his new grief in the minutes after leaving the ship.And that, again, was nothing like before.Because this one was self-inflicted.It was a conscious choice — for his well-being and for that of everything and everyone he’d grown to care for.He said his goodbyes, knowing that he was making the choice between his life before and this new one he’d grown to love.He’d concluded, quite decisively, that there was nothing to do but say his goodbyes, vowing never to see his mother or father again.His only regret was in knowing that he’d never have a chance to repair his relationship with his father.He’d seen him in a new light in the past few hours.His father was no longer the terrible person Mon-El had remembered.His mother had grown crueler and lost whatever quality within her that had ever let him believe that she truly loved and cared for him.But his father — his father was a better man.He should have seen that before.Regret was still a burning sensation, raw and fresh — stinging like the hot, red iron pressed against a cow’s hide.He did not want to know what mark it would leave on him.But he could already feel the scarring.

This time — it felt so new.

Mon-El woke up with Kara curled into his side.He didn’t know how long he had slept, but the sun was high, so it must have been a full night of sleep.And yet, he was exhausted — as if he’d never shut his eyes.He pulled himself up slowly, wandering to the kitchen, hoping a cup of coffee might stave off the exhaustion.He didn’t know how it happened, but he lost track of the moments he spent waiting for the coffee to drip through the filter.Or the time he spent brewing it.It was like his brain shut off somewhere between the bed and the caffeine, and he was still going through the motions despite it.He returned to Earth as he was pouring himself a mug full.His mind stirred, as he felt Kara moving her hands to reach around him, hugging him from behind.

“Hmm — Morning,” he hummed as set the coffee pot down.Kara pressed a kiss against his shoulder blade.

“You okay?” she whispered against his skin.

“I’m just tired.”

“Didn’t-get-enough-sleep tired?Or —” she hesitated, the right words not immediately coming to mind.

“I don’t know, Kara,”He said, letting his head fall forward.His voice had been reduced to a whisper.“I really don’t.”Kara sighed.

“I know,” she said, resting her cheek against him.

He turned around, and Kara loosened her grip.She moved her hands, one to his shoulder and the other to his neck and kissed him.She was sweet and altogether unusually gentle with him.Still, she was insistent, holding him tightly as if she was waiting for this to become something else.When she pulled away, she dragged her hands down to meet his. 

“Come here,” she said, grabbing his coffee and pulling him over to the couch.“Let’s talk about it, okay?You’ll feel better.”

“Kara, I don’t —” he attempted as she forced him to sit. 

“Drink, then we talk,” she said, handing the mug back to him.He raised his eyebrows and scowled at her hesitantly taking a sip of the still scalding drink.Her expression softened as he set down the mug, and suddenly she brought her hands to his cheeks.Her thumb traced the hollow circles under his eyes.He was suddenly conscious of how he must look now — sleepless and somber, like a ghost haunting her apartment.He felt no more alive than that thought suggested.

Mon-El drew away from Kara’s touch, only far enough so that her hands fell into her lap.She sighed.“It’s been _days_ , Mon-El.I know you’re still dealing with everything, but you don’t _have to_ do this alone.I’m right here.”

He let his head fall forward to meet hers.“I know.But it’s not your weight to carry.”

“Just let me,” she whispered.“Please.”

Once more, he found himself moving back, this time shocked with the calm sadness in her voice.As he drew away from her, she looked up at him with her eyes like comets, and he couldn’t say no.That he should do this on his own.It was his burden, and he didn’t want her hurting _for_ him.But it seemed she already was — rather, she had been from the moment he stormed back into the DEO control center with J’onn at his heels.She was already so much better at grieving than he was.She’d lost more than he had, and so much sooner.She’d had time to heal.If anyone could guide him, it was her.But that would mean making her relive that pain, and he didn’t want that.

He couldn’t tell her it was okay, either.She knew better than to believe that.Besides, every time he did seemed to be followed by them nearly losing each other again.And if third time’s the charm, he didn’t want to repeat it again.

Instead, he rested his hands against the sides of her head, letting his fingers weave through her waves.His thumbs grazed the edges of her jaw and the tips of his fingers rested gently against the grooves along her spine.He set his lips in a thin line, as he made a promise he hoped he’d manage to keep — even though he couldn’t without her pushing him to.

“I’ll try,” he whispered, nodding.He pulled her back to him, shutting his eyes as he kissed her.It was brief, but firm, with a certain undying finality to it.He held her as close as he could to remind her — and himself — of exactly how much he needed her in his life.Because he could do a lot, but living a life without her was one of the things he wouldn’t dare try.And even though he didn’t know how to go about dealing with this, he knew she was here, and that was all he needed.He only hoped the way he held onto her helped her understand.

This kiss — he meant it as something real… tangible.Something he could promise.Something to show her he meant it.That and other words he wasn’t ready to repeat.Not until it was really the right time, and she was ready to hear them.Because last time — she hadn’t been and it had been for his own sake that he said them.He would wait.

Mon-El leaned back, already replaying the feeling in his mind. But he didn't let his hands fall.Instead, he indulged his own selfishness, reminding himself that she was there. 

“It’s a start,” Kara said with a sigh, smiling as she opened her eyes.She looked at him, contemplating, for a few moments.He gave her his softest smile, one that was covering up all the things he was feeling deep down, the things he wasn’t ready to deal with yet.Kara dove back in for a couple kisses in quick succession — as sudden and surprising as they were sweet and playful — then drew his hands from her face and pulled him up off the couch.

“So there are two ways today could play out.Either you’re going to sit on that couch all day eating and binge watching a new show — _or_ you’re going to get up, kick some bad guy butt, and be a hero for the day.”Kara raised their paired hands up between them as she inched closer to Mon-El.“Either way, I’m going to be beside you.So what do you say?”She was watching him carefully, assessing his every move, analyzing every microscopic detail of his expression. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he relied.Kara was practically bouncing. 

“Yes,” she said through her teeth, smiling bigger than he’d seen in a while.“You get dressed and finish your coffee and I’ll suit up.It’s gonna be uh-mazing.Team… Super — Hmm.”

“Something wrong?”Mon-El asked.

“We need a team up name.You know, like _Super Friends_ , but for _us_.”Kara sighed.“But you need a superhero name first.A _really_ good one.”

“I’m not a ready for that yet, Kara.”He meant to be more enthusiastic, but it came out more disheartened and exhausted.He didn’t picture himself as a hero yet, by any stretch of the imagination.But there was Kara, bright-eyed and energetic, already picturing him that way.He didn’t understand why she was so quick to believe in him.But he didn’t ever want her to stop.He couldn’t bear it.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”Kara smiled and pushed him towards her room.“Now get dressed.A hero’s work waits for no one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm still doing research for the philosophic elements, but they should start coming through next chapter...
> 
> Let me know how you're feeling and I'll love you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this out before the hiatus ends... Let me know your feelings so far. I'll start delving into the philosophic elements later in this piece, but for now, we had to get Mon-El in the loop. He's got a long journey to go on...


End file.
